Tales of Symphonia La Elegida asesinada
by Eridor
Summary: Durante el juego se menciona que la Elegida anterior a Colette fue asesinada por Desianos, pero ¿qué ocurrió realmente?
1. Chapter 1

Raine se detuvo y miró uno de aquellos ataúdes. Palideció a ojos vista cuando se fijó en el nombre que figuraba en un lateral.

–¿Qué pasa, Raine? –dijo Kratos, acercándose para leer el nombre.

–Yo conocí a esta Elegida. –susurró. –No me había acordado de ella. ¿Conocéis la historia de Malva? –inquirió, volviéndose hacia el grupo. Todos negaron con la cabeza, salvo Colette.

–Malva era la Elegida anterior a mí, ¿verdad? Los Desianos… Los Renegados la asesinaron. –se corrigió.

–No hagáis suposiciones. Malva era la Elegida anterior a ti, pero aún no sabemos si fue asesinada por Desianos o por Renegados.

– ¿¡Nos vas a dar clase aquí?! –exclamó Lloyd sin poder reprimirse.

– Malva no nació en Iselia. –dijo Raine. En lugar de darle un capón, optó por ignorarle, sorprendentemente.–Malva vivía en Asgard. Pero sus pasos la llevaron hasta Iselia. Por entonces yo acababa de llegar hacía dos años. Genis tenía tres años, y vosotros ya erais amigos. Cuando la conocí tenía quince años, justo el día después de su cumpleaños. Se hizo amiga mía. Me tomó cariño, a pesar de que se dio cuenta enseguida de que era semielfa.

Venía a verme a menudo. Sus hermanos eran mayores que ella, y ya tenían hijos, de modo que sabía bastante sobre niños y me ayudaba con Genis. Yo tenía ocho años el día del oráculo. Estaba en la escuela. Salí corriendo de la clase cuando vi la luz. En el quicio de la puerta estaba Malva, apoyada, mirando por la ventana. Se volvió al oírme correr. Malva era alta, aunque no demasiado. Su pelo era corto y liso, que adoptaba la forma de su cabeza redondeada. Era castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran como las esmeraldas, muy verdes y brillantes.

– ¡Malva! –exclamé. – ¿Lo has visto? ¡El Oráculo-…!

–Sí. Ahora mismo voy al templo de Martel a recibirlo.

– ¿Puedo ir? –dijo la pequeña Raine, con los ojos iluminados. Malva sonrió. La profesora de Raine salió del aula, muy asustada, y empezó a recriminar a Raine por haber salido corriendo.

– ¡Raine! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puedes salir sin permiso…! ¡Elegida! –exclamó al darse cuenta de que Malva estaba con ella. –Perdonadme, pero me asusté…

– No se preocupe. –dijo Malva con una sonrisa. Le revolvió el pelo a Raine. –Raine no debería haber salido de allí.

–Ya… Pero quiero ver cómo es el templo.

–Algún día podrás verlo, Raine, no te preocupes. Vendré a enseñarte el oráculo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que ir a superar la prueba.

– ¿Tú sola? –dijo Raine, preocupada, dejando a un lado su faceta infantil.

–Y entonces dijo lo mismo que Colette. "Soy la Elegida, ¿recuerdas? No me pasará nada, estaré bien.".

Malva hizo todo el camino al templo, pensativa. No se encontró con ningún monstruo en todo el recorrido. Subió las escaleras del templo y se quedó quieta cuando subió, mirando el haz de luz que caía del cielo y se internaba en el templo. Respiró hondo y siguió caminando. Luchó contra varios monstruos en el interior del templo de Martel. Encontró el anillo encantado y lo usó en el sello. Llegó hasta el altar y allí mostró sus oraciones. Y también un ángel apareció ante ella. Pero no era Remiel.

Era un ángel de pelo celeste y mirada gélida, igual que la de Remiel, pero era de aspecto más joven y más distante.

–Malva, Elegida de Martel. Soy Gurk, el ángel de Cruxis designado para guiarte hasta los cielos.

Extendió los brazos, y en el cuello de Malva brilló una fuerte luz que durante un instante la impidió respirar. Cuando Malva volvió a respirar, en su cuello había una gargantilla de oro, que tenía una joya roja en el centro. Malva lo miró con asombro y de nuevo clavó sus ojos verdes en el ángel.

–Nosotros bendecimos este momento y entregamos a Sylvarant la Torre de la Salvación, lugar donde la Diosa será despertada al final de tu peregrinación.

Lentamente, como si la niebla la cubriese y se despejase lentamente, apareció la Torre. Malva miró la torre con los ojos chispeantes de alegría y asombro. Se volvió al oír un aleteo del ángel. Gurk tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

–Elegida, ¿hay alguien que os acompañe en vuestro viaje?

Malva negó con la cabeza.

–No. Estoy sola. Pero sé luchar y soy fuerte. Eso no será problema.

–En ese caso, Cruxis te dará un compañero. Un ángel te acompañará en tu peregrinación.

Al lado de Gurk apareció otra luz, que enseguida, tras un destello, tomó la forma de otro ángel. También tenía las alas plumosas y de un blanco inmaculado, como las de Remiel y los ángeles inferiores. Tenía el pelo blanco y largo, y los ojos ámbar. Miró a Malva con cuidado.

–Mi nombre es Wonrey. –dijo presentándose. Batió sus alas y descendió junto a Malva. Ambos miraron a Gurk.

–Dirígete al primer sello, Elegida, hija de los ángeles. El primer sello se encuentra en el desierto de Triet.

–Haré tal y como ordenáis. –dijo Malva dócilmente. El ángel se transformó de nuevo en una bola de luz y ascendió hasta desaparecer tras el techo. Entonces Malva se volvió hacia Wonrey, sin saber bien cómo actuar. Wonrey se dio cuenta. Desvaneció sus alas.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Elegida?

–Me llamo Malva.

– ¿Por qué no volvéis a la Aldea del Oráculo? Yo os esperaré aquí.

–Claro, tengo que enseñarle el oráculo a Raine. –dijo Malva, dándose una palmada en la frente. Se llevó ambas manos al colgante. –Wonrey… ¿Éste es mi Orbe?

–Sí, es el Orbe del Elegido, o el cristal Cruxis. Es parecido a una exfera. Potencia tus habilidades.

–Bien. Esto… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te presentaré a Raine. Y no me trates así. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Wonrey pareció turbado.

– ¿Cómo?

–De vos. –dijo Malva riendo. Se dio media vuelta, aferrando la espada que llevaba a la cintura con la mano izquierda, y emprendió el regreso.

Mientras volvían, caminando despacio, hacia Iselia, Wonrey miraba el paisaje con devoción.

– ¿Nunca habías visto el paisaje de Sylvarant? –preguntó Malva con curiosidad. Aquello hizo que Wonrey despertase y se pusiese en marcha de nuevo.

–Sí, pero… Hace mucho tiempo. Sylvarant es tan hermoso como lo recordaba…

– ¿En el cielo no hay paisajes así?

–Los ángeles no vivimos en el cielo, Elegida. Allí solo están los muertos. Nosotros vivimos en Welgaia, una ciudad habitada solo por ángeles.

–Welgaia… Es un nombre hermoso.

–Un nombre hermoso para un lugar horrible. –dijo Wonrey. Entonces llegaron a Iselia. El pueblo tenía dos salidas, una al vasto mundo Sylvarant y otra a un camino que llevaba al templo. Esta última desembocaba en una pequeña plaza al lado de la escuela.

Malva entró en la escuela. Allí había un pasillo que llevaba a la única aula. Ellos se quedaron esperaron en aquel pasillo.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Esperamos a Raine. Es una amiga mía. Le prometí que vendría a enseñarle el Oráculo.

Ambos esperaron en silencio. De repente, la puerta se abrió y una veintena de niños salieron en tropel de la casita de madera.

– ¡Felicidades, Elegida! –decían los niños al pasar y verla allí, adivinando que había pasado la prueba de Martel. Raine salió detrás de la profesora, la última, porque le gustaba ver el paisaje por las ventanas de la escuela. Corrió junto a Malva.

– ¡Malva! ¿Has pasado la prueba?

–Claro que sí, Raine. Mujer de poca fe. –bromeó. Se volvió hacia Wonrey. –Wonrey, ella es Raine. Raine, él es Wonrey. Es un ángel.

Los ojos de Raine se abrieron como platos.

– ¿De verdad eres un ángel? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

–Vengo a proteger a la Elegida. –dijo con suavidad. Raine le miró con perspicacia.

– Malva, ¿puedo hablar a solas con él?

Malva y Wonrey cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa.

–Claro que sí. No es mi ángel… quiero decir, que no necesitas mi permiso.

Malva entró en el aula. Wonrey se volvió hacia Raine.

– ¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí?

–Mi madre me abandonó hace dos años. Vivo aquí con mi hermano pequeño Genis.

– ¿Por qué un semielfo está viviendo entre humanos?

–Yo soy elfa.

–No es cierto.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Raine, con un tono adulto, impropio de una niña de ocho años. –Soy una semielfa. Sé artes curativas, es decir, magia, y por tanto noto el maná que emanas. Un maná igual al mío. ¿Cómo es posible que seas semielfo y ángel?

Wonrey no respondió. La miró largamente, sin que Raine bajase los ojos, y luego entró en el aula.

–Elegida, ¿nos vamos?

–Claro. Hasta pronto, Raine. Por cierto, aquí está el Oráculo. –dijo, señalando la gargantilla, pero Raine no la miró. Solo tenía ojos para Wonrey.

–Claro.

–Nos vamos mañana, Raine.

Raine clavó en ellos sus claros ojos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Y por fin abandonó su faceta adulta, tan extraña y tan cruel, pues eso conllevaba un gran sufrimiento. Avanzó hacia Malva, algo vacilante, pero finalmente venció la última barrera y la abrazó con fuerza.

–No quiero que te vayas. –dijo Raine llorando. –Eres mi única amiga.

–Soy mucho mayor que tú, Raine. –dijo Malva, secándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

– ¡¿Y eso que importa!? No quiero que te vayas.

–Tienes a Genis. Siempre le tendrás a él. Y también a Colette.

– Pero soy mucho mayor que ella.

–Ya. –admitió Malva. Se separó suavemente de Raine. – Pero yo también soy mayor que tú. Pasaré a despedirme mañana, ¿vale?

–Adiós. -musitó Raine mientras su amiga se alejaba con su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Malva se levantó más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Cuando vio la posición del sol, se levantó de un salto y se vistió a toda prisa. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero se topó con Wonrey. Él la miró con su imperturbabilidad habitual.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Elegida?

–Tengo que ir al templo a rezar… –dijo, pero se calló. Wonrey sonrió.

–Pasaste la prueba, Elegida. Ya no necesitar orar más por la Regeneración del mundo. Ahora solo debes empezar a trabajar en ella.

Malva le miró con decisión. Apretó el puño y sonrió.

–¡Sí! ¡Manos a la obra!

Iban a salir de la casa cuando Malva se detuvo de nuevo.

–Espera, Wonrey. Aún… debo rezar por una cosa.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué?

–Por Raine. Quiero rezar por un mundo donde se acabe la discriminación.

Wonrey sonrió.

–Bien. Reza así en el altar del próximo sello.

Malva miró el cielo.

– ¡Sí!... ¡Lo haré por vosotros, Raine y Genis!

–Pero vámonos ya. Aún tenemos que pasar por la escuela.

– ¿A qué?

–No te hagas la tonta, Elegida. Tienes que despedirte de Genis y Raine.

–Je, je… Gracias.

Malva abrió la puerta de la escuela y buscó a Raine con la mirada.

– Profesora, ¿pueden…? –empezó, pero no acabó. La profesora asintió. Raine y Genis se levantaron y salieron de la clase. Se quedaron en el pasillo.

–Me voy ya. –les dijo a ambos. Genis la miró algo triste. Malva sonrió. –Nos veremos cuando el mundo esté regenerado, ¿de acuerdo, Genis?

El niño asintió, algo más alegre, pero la miró con algo de duda.

– No me pasará nada. –insistió. Sonrió. –Soy la Elegida, ¿recuerdas? Estaré bien.

Genis asintió y sonrió también.

– Nos vemos cuando el mundo esté regenerado. –repitió, casi como una promesa, y se metió en la clase.

–No puedes prometerle eso, Malva. –empezó Raine.

– Es muy pequeño, Raine. Me olvidará, no te preocupes. A ti te habría mentido también, pero… me faltó valor. Pero… Raine, por favor… ¿te importaría hablarle de mí cuando sea mayor?

–Malva, Genis no te olvidará. –dijo Raine, segura. –Te deseo mucha suerte… Me gustaría ver cómo es eso de convertirse en un ángel. Así averiguaría si su metabolismo es distinto al élfico, al humano o incluso al semiélfico…

– ¡Raine! –protestó Malva. – ¡Tienes ocho años! ¡No puedes pensar en esas cosas!

–Pues me parecen muy interesantes. No me importa mi edad. De mayor seré arqueóloga. –dijo con orgullo y pasión. Durante un instante, los ojos de Malva se arrasaron de lágrimas.

–Me gustaría ver en qué te convertirás con los años…

Raine comprendió el dilema de la joven. La abrazó.

–Lo siento mucho, Malva. Sé que el camino de la regeneración es arduo, y que tu recompensa será la muerte, pero piensa… que aunque Martel tome tu cuerpo… tu alma siempre será libre, y nunca ninguna diosa podrá esclavizarla. Serás eternamente libre, y podrás ver el nuevo mundo. Así sabrás dónde estoy dentro de trece años. Y verás cómo he cumplido mis sueños. Y salvarás el mundo…

–Bueno, debo irme. Wonrey espera fuera.

Raine la acompañó hasta la puerta. Malva le hizo un gesto de despedida y echó a andar. Wonrey se le unió. Raine les despidió con ambas manos hasta que les perdió de vista.

–Adiós… –dijo como última despedida, dejando de agitar los brazos. –Quizá debería tomarme las cosas más fríamente… –susurró, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Y permaneció allí, durante mucho tiempo, con la mirada anclada en la Torre de la Salvación.


	2. Chapter 2

Malva andaba con ímpetu. Seguía a Wonrey, que se guiaba con un sentido de la orientación impecable. Entonces el ángel se detuvo. Malva se detuvo también. Miró hacia las dunas, pues ya habían llegado al desierto, buscando un peligro que no encontró.

– ¿Qué pasa, Wonrey?

–Hace rato que ha anochecido. Deberíamos detenernos.

– ¿Ya estás cansado?

–Yo no, pero tú sí.

–Puedo seguir un rato más.

–Elegida, puedes caminar hasta agotarte y caer al suelo, pero no podrás mantener esa marcha durante días, y nuestro ritmo se acabará resintiendo.

–Ni siquiera tengo sueño…

–No hace falta que duermas, sólo que te pares.

Malva resopló y dejó caer al suelo la mochila. Comenzó a montar la tienda. Cuando acabó y salió de su interior, Wonrey había hecho un agujero en la arena. En ese momento se puso en pie y colocó la mano izquierda sobre el agujero.

– Bola de fuego. –dijo con indiferencia. Una bola de fuego Salió de su mano y chocó contra el agujero. De él salió una llamarada impresionante, que hizo retroceder a Malva, cubriéndose los ojos, pero Wonrey no se inmutó. La llama se redujo hasta la de una hoguera normal.

–No sabía que los ángeles pudiesen lanzar magia.

–Tenemos una magia especial, sólo reservada a los que portan las alas, símbolo de nuestro sino, pero también los elfos y los semielfos pueden ser magos.

–Sí. El hechizo que acabas de usar es el primero que aprenden, de hecho. Pero ¿por qué tú…?

–Antes de convertirme en ángel, yo también vivía en Sylvarant. Era un semielfo. Pero tú no pareces discriminarlos.

Malva lanzó una carcajada.

– Claro que no. Mis padres siempre intentaron inculcarme esa patraña, pero yo jamás la acepté. De hecho, Raine, mi mejor y única amiga, es semielfa.

–Yo vivía en Luin. –dijo Wonrey, alzando la mirada a las estrellas. –Allí creían que era un elfo, como pasa en Iselia con Raine y Genis… pero por mis venas solo corría la mitad de esa sangre, al igual que en ellos.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

–No lo sé. Me inspiras confianza… Nunca me había pasado eso con nadie, ni siquiera con otros Elegidos.

– ¿Has guiado antes a otros Elegidos?

–Sí. Pero ninguno era tan buena persona como tú, a pesar de que los Elegidos deben ser personas… óptimas, por decirlo de alguna forma. Me temo que en Welgaia hay ángeles demasiado fríos.

–Tampoco tú pareces muy cercano. –dijo Malva, defendiendo sin saber por qué a aquellos ángeles, quizá porque ella misma se convertiría en uno. –Welgaia, ¿qué es?

– Welgaia es el nombre de la ciudad de los ángeles.

–Welgaia… Me sigue pareciendo un nombre hermoso.

–Mucho. –afirmó Wonrey, pero su mirada se oscureció. –Un nombre demasiado hermoso para un lugar así, como ya he dicho.

– ¿No te gusta tu ciudad?

–Welgaia es una ciudad de ángeles, que no comen, duermen y muchas otras cosas. Es una ciudad adaptada a sus necesidades; por tanto, es fría y austera. Carece de la alegría de los niños, por ejemplo, del bullicio de la gente, de color. Es una ciudad fría que da escalofríos por todo ello a cualquier persona que lo ve, sea humano, elfo, enano o semielfo.

– Sí, pero a ti no puede pasarte eso, porque ya no eres semielfo.

–No he dicho que me dé escalofríos, he dicho que no me gusta. Supongo que hace demasiado poco que soy un ángel. De semielfo era muy… humano.

Hablaron poco más; enseguida Malva se quedó dormida. Wonrey la metió dentro de la tienda y volvió a salir. Se sentó junto a la hoguera y se quedó allí, mirando las estrellas.

A la mañana siguiente, tras recoger su campamento, llegaron enseguida a las ruinas de Triet. Malva colocó la mano en la piedra del oráculo. La piedra se movió bajo las miradas impertérritas de ambos. Descendieron por las escaleras y activaron todas las antorchas en el orden correcto, de modo que llegaron hasta el altar. Y apareció el guardián del sello.

Wonrey y Malva retrocedieron, impresionados, pero enseguida se prepararon para luchar. Malva desenfundó su larga espada de combate y, aferrándola con ambas manos, se preparó para luchar. Wonrey retrocedió aún más y juntó sus manos, como preparándose para rezar, pero no era eso lo que se disponía a hacer. De repente, mientras oraba, a su alrededor aparecieron plumas de las alas de un ángel, plumas inmateriales, etéreas. Mientras Malva le lanzaba poderosos golpes de espada al monstruo, con forma de lobo de cinco metros de largo y dos de alto y rodeado de llamas, Wonrey acabó su hechizo angélico. Sacó sus alas, de un blanco inmaculado, y grandes.

– Juicio Final –dijo Wonrey con voz helada, estirando la mano con la palma hacia abajo. Numerosos rayos cayeron del cielo, todos más bien cerca del guardián, la mayoría provocándole gran daño. Malva se alejó de él de un salto, arrastrando su espada, sobresaltada por los rayos.

–No te preocupes, Elegida. –dijo Wonrey desde su espalda. –Ese hechizo es uno de los angélicos de los que te hablé. Es difícil acertar, pero solo afectará a los que yo desee.

Malva miró al monstruo, que rugió recuperado del hechizo de Wonrey. Malva respiró hondo y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Wonrey empezó a rezar otra vez. Esta vez, cuando acabó su oración, volvió a extender la mano, apuntándole con más cuidado.

– Plumas de ángel. –dijo, sin la gran e intimidante frialdad de antes, pero con igual imperturbabilidad. Varias plumas plateadas salieron de él y atravesaron al monstruo. Malva notó que estaba al cabo de sus fuerzas, de modo que aplicaba todas sus fuerzas a cada golpe de su pesada arma. Wonrey comenzó a recitar un conjuro, uno humano y no angélico.

– Carámbano. –dijo como final. Una estalagmita hecha de hielo surgió debajo del monstruo que, debilitado, y al ser el hielo su elemento contrario, le destruyó. Cayó muerto al suelo y enseguida desapareció.

–Ofrece tus oraciones ante el altar. –dijo una voz. Malva se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar.

–Diosa Martel, te pido que me des las fuerzas para salvar tu amado mundo Sylvarant y a mis amigos Raine y Genis. Deseo que todo el mundo sea feliz, en aras de un mundo sin discriminación.

Cuando acabó, se puso en pie. Gurk apareció. La miró con orgullo.

–Bien hecho, Elegida. Los miembros de Cruxis te otorgamos el primero de los símbolos angélicos, el de nuestra raza. La transición no será agradable, pero durará poco.

Una luz de varios colores salió de Gurk y se internó en Malva. Unas alas en forma de brillantes pétalos de color verde se desplegaron a su espalda. Las alas eran más claras en su nacimiento y se oscurecían en las puntas. Malva las batió levemente y miró a Gurk, quien cruzó una mirada con Wonrey. Wonrey asintió y Gurk se desvaneció.

Salieron del sello sin mediar palabra, pero nada más salir, Malva guardó sus alas y se volvió hacia su compañero.

– Wonrey, ¿a dónde tenemos…?

Se interrumpió, con los ojos desorbitados y poniéndose más blanca que una pared. Empezó a temblar violentamente. Habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Wonrey la sujetó. Ella gritó de dolor al notar su contacto.

–Estás… ardiendo. –gritó con los ojos cerrados. – ¡Vas a… quemarme! ¡¡Suéltame, monstruo!!

–Malva, soy yo. No quemo. No te haré daño. No soy un monstruo. –musitó débilmente Wonrey, como si aquello le afectase mucho. Ella dejó de resistirse y se quedó inerte. Wonrey improvisó un lecho con las mantas que llevaban y tumbó en ella a Malva. Le colocó la mano sobre la frente. Malva tenía una fiebre muy alta.

–No dejes… que se acerquen a mí. –dijo entre delirios, temblando. Wonrey se sentó junto a ella.

–No dejaré que te hagan daño, Malva. No dejaré que se acerquen, te lo prometo.

Ella respiró hondo y, en su delirio, pareció calmarse. Apretó los dientes y dejó de gritar en sueños, guardándose sus monstruos para sí. Sin darse cuenta, cogió la mano de Wonrey.

– Confío en ti. –musitó. Wonrey supo que no le hablaba a él, sino que imaginaba que a su lado estaba otra persona, alguien en quien ella había confiado.

–No te preocupes. En mí sí puedes… confiar. -musitó estrechando su mano. Ella pareció relajarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Malva pasó toda la noche semiinconsciente, delirando, hasta que el sol despuntó. Entonces se quedó dormida. A las dos horas se despertó por efecto del agobiante calor, que no podía ignorar aunque Wonrey estuviese refrescándola con su magia de hielo.

– ¿Wonrey? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Has pasado la prueba del Elegido. Has abierto el primer sello.

Malva se frotó la cabeza.

–Sin embargo, es extraño. –siguió Wonrey. –Nunca había visto un Elegido que pasase por pruebas tan… fuertes.

–Quizá sea la forma de comprobar si realmente soy apta. ¡Vencer a los guardianes de los sellos debe ser una tarea más fácil para mí que para el resto porque tengo un ángel a mi lado!

–No creo que sea eso. Tal vez tú tengas algo de lo que los otros Elegidos carecen.

–De todas formas, ¡gracias por estar a mi lado, Wonrey! Sé que haces todo esto por el bien de Cruxis, pero aún así no puedo evitar agradecértelo. Es mi vida la que proteges, al fin y al cabo.

– Pero te guío hacia un camino de muerte… –susurró. Malva se sorprendió ante oír eso de la boca de alguien que se suponía era lo que ansiaba, pero replicó:

–No fui elegida porque yo quisiese, pero quiero dar la vida por mis amigos y Sylvarant, porque es algo que solo yo puedo hacer.

–Malva, no me pidas que te cuente más, ni el por qué de mis palabras, pero… o abres muy rápido el tercer y cuarto sello, o después del segundo sello y hasta que liberes el último pasarás por un camino lleno de sufrimiento.

Malva se quedó callada, perpleja, pero se puso en pie cuando Wonrey lo hizo.

–Hoy no avanzaremos mucho, aún estás débil después de la angelitoxicoxis de ayer. –dijo Wonrey cuando empezaron a andar. Ella asintió sin responder.

No hablaron nada ese día, ni siquiera cuando montaron el campamento a media tarde. Malva, agotada, se durmió enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente Malva sí habló con el ángel.

–Wonrey, ¿por qué me dijiste eso?

–No lo sé. –dijo él. Las veces que en los siguientes dos días Malva le preguntó él, tan obstinado como ella, respondía lo mismo.

A los dos días llegaron a Luin.

Luin era un pueblo situado sobre un pequeño lago. Era un pueblo armonioso y lo llamaban "el pueblo de la esperanza". Siempre acogía a los que conseguían huir de las granjas humanas y les ayudaban en lo que podían.

En cuanto cruzaron el puente que constituía una de las tres entradas a Luin, Malva se volvió hacia Wonrey.

– ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? –dijo suavemente.

Wonrey estudiaba el pueblo con atención, pero negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero ver a los que serían mis tátara-sobrinos.

–Venga, vamos. –dijo ella, arrastrándole. – ¿Dónde estaba?

Wonrey la miró con horror, pero decidió responder.

–En una pequeña plaza.

Malva, a pesar de lo vago de sus indicaciones, encontró enseguida el lugar. Soltó a Wonrey.

– ¿Es aquí?

Wonrey miró las dos casas incrédulo.

–Parece… imposible, pero… juraría que mi casa…

Entonces echó a correr por las escaleras que llevaban hasta una casa cuya puerta lucía en signo de la Iglesia, el mismo que tenían en sus ropas tanto Wonrey como Malva y les identificaba como servidores de la Iglesia.

– ¡¡Wonrey!!

Wonrey entró de golpe y miró el interior con incredulidad.

La antigua casa de Wonrey era una iglesia.

Se volvió hacia un preste.

–Perdone, pero ¿antes no vivía aquí una familia?

El preste sonrió con amabilidad.

–Sí, pero eso fue hace más de un siglo. La iglesia usó esta casa como sede después de que uno de los miembros de esa familia fuese admitido como ángel.

El preste señaló una imagen.

–Ésa es la imagen del santo. –Malva entró en la iglesia, jadeando, y cerró la puerta. El preste les miró, y su sonrisa se había evaporado. – ¿No os reconocéis… Gwindor?

Wonrey abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente la volvió a cerrar y se quedó callado, mirando al preste.

Éste prosiguió.

–Si no me equivoco, guardas un parecido asombroso con el joven Gwindor. Demasiado. Eres él… y esta joven es la Elegida. Si queréis pasar desapercibidos, quitad esos símbolos de vuestros trajes.

Wonrey le miró en silencio algo más y al fin suspiró.

– ¿Cómo podéis haberos dado cuenta tan rápido?

–Joven Gwindor, soy un hombre observador… y que tuvo la fortuna de conocer a tus hermanos. Ellos hicieron numerosos dibujos de ti que donaron a la Iglesia.

–Ya veo… ¿Qué fue de ellos?

–Tuvieron una muerte digna. Los mismos ángeles les salvaron del ataque de los Desianos cuando luchaban.

–Bien. –asintió Wonrey, y se volvió hacia Malva. –Podemos irnos.

– ¿Ya? –dijeron el preste y Malva al mismo tiempo.

–Sí. Nada hay aquí que requiera mi atención.

Wonrey salió a paso rápido de Luin. Malva le siguió hasta que al fin logró alcanzarle.

– ¡Espera! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

– ¿Por qué? –dijo Wonrey, perplejo.

– ¿Por qué has salido así? ¡Aquí naciste! ¡Y creciste! ¡Aquí está tu vida como semielfo!

–De eso hace mucho tiempo.

–Sí, pero fue tu vida, la única que tuviste. No puedes salir así. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que tengas la oportunidad de volver aquí? ¿Mil años? ¿Y si Luin ya no está? Puede que tus hermanos tuviesen hijos.

–En ese caso, serían casi ancianos. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que eres su tío, –dijo Wonrey, mirando las montañas–cuando podrías ser su nieto?

Malva se mordió el labio, entendiendo el dilema de Wonrey.

–No lo haces. –reconoció, y una lágrima surcó su rostro. Wonrey se dio cuenta de su llanto.

– ¡Malva! ¿Estás… llorando?

Ella asintió.

–Debe de ser muy duro… que de repente seas inmortal y, en lo que para ti es un parpadeo, es para toda tu familia varias generaciones…

– ¡Pero yo estoy bien! –exclamó Wonrey, perplejo.

–Puede que sientas que es así, pero no es cierto. Solo que no quieres descubrir tus sentimientos, Wonrey. Ni descubrirlos, ni soltarlos… Pero a veces viene bien hacerlo.

– ¿Y a quién le cuento lo que siento? –susurró. Entonces notó la mano de Malva sobre su brazo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ella, aún húmedos.

–En mí sí puedes confiar. –musitó. Ambos se miraron durante un instante.

–Debería ir a ver. –admitió Wonrey. Malva sonrió ampliamente y, aliviada de que aquel emotivo momento hubiese pasado, se secó los ojos tan verdes con la mano.

–Bien. Te espero aquí.

–Malva… –dijo él, inseguro. –No quiero hacerlo solo.

Ella le miró de nuevo, con sus ojos brillantes. Se colocó a su lado y echó a andar.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella noche fue la segunda que dormieron en una posada.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó Malva, tirándose sobre la cama. Suspiró. – ¡Cuánto echaba esto de menos!

Wonrey se sentó en la otra cama con una sonrisa.

–Parece que no es difícil hacerte feliz.

La sonrisa de Malva se borró.

–Depende del tipo de felicidad. De si es la felicidad de poder estar con la gente a la que quieres, o si es la felicidad de saber que ellos estarán a salvo.

–Malva…

–Sí, sé que soy la Elegida, y no vacilaré a la hora de cumplir mi misión. No daré un paso que no sea firme. Pero también yo querría estar con sus amigos y su familia en momentos grandes.

–No iba a decir eso. –susurró Wonrey. Ella le miró fijamente, alarmada por su tono.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Entonces Malva notó que una lágrima cayó al suelo. Se arrodilló junto a Wonrey.

– ¡Wonrey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Wonrey!

–Malva… Tenías razón. Necesitamos alguien en quien confiar, incluso sólo por poder sentir su presencia y que nos ayude en los peores momentos, aunque nuestros secretos sean demasiado grandes para poder confiarlos… –cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Malva le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Puedes confiar en mí. –susurró ella.

–Lo sé. Pero en ocasiones… el secreto es demasiado grande para poder decirlo.

–Nunca es demasiado pequeño para que no sea un enorme peso.

–Y pensar… que alguien más joven que yo ha tenido que darme una lección tan obvia…

– ¡No seas estúpido! ¡La edad no importa!

Entonces Wonrey abrió los ojos y los ancló en ella. Malva se sintió incómoda.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Malva, recuerda lo que te dije. No debes abrir el tercer sello.

– ¿Por qué?

Él no respondió.

–Wonrey, si de verdad mis palabras te han servido de algo, y si de verdad ha significado algo para ti el que yo esté a tu lado, por favor, dímelo. –suplicó ella. Él respiró hondo.

–No me pidas eso. –dijo al fin.

–Wonrey, es muy importante para mí la regeneración del mundo. ¿Por qué… no debo completarla?

–Está bien. Te lo diré. Una vez abierto el primer sello, el Elegido deja de poder dormir. Puedes cerrar los ojos, pero jamás tienes sueño ni logras dormirte. En el Segundo sello, se pierde el apetito. Tu cuerpo se vuelve incapaz de digerir lo que comes, y la comida deja de tener sabor para ti, hasta que se vuelve sumamente desagradable. Tras el tercer sello, se pierden los sentimientos. No puedes llorar, ni sentir dolor, ni siquiera reír con toda tu alma. Y en el cuarto sello pierdes la voz.

Malva le miraba con horror.

– ¿Por qué?

–La Regeneración del mundo no es lo que tú crees. –dijo Wonrey, mirándola.

Y entonces le habló de la verdadera historia de Mithos, de quién era Yggdrasill y de Tethe'alla.

–Pero a mí no es Tethe'alla lo que me preocupa. –dijo Wonrey mirándola. –Eres tú. No quiero que pases por ese calvario.

–Pero, si no lo hago, Sylvarant morirá.

–Escúchame, Malva. No puedes hacerlo. Si completas la regeneración, pronto Tethe'alla será como Sylvarant.

– ¡Pero…!

–Malva, sé que es duro y difícil de asimilar, pero…

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? –susurró Malva. –No puedo hacer otra cosa… que cumplir con mi destino. Si regenero el mundo, Sylvarant sobrevivirá a esta dura crisis. Debe ser el Elegido de Tethe'alla el que regenere su mundo.

– ¿De verdad quieres condenar a Tethe'alla? –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. Ella enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

– ¡No! ¡Pero no sé qué hacer! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Wonrey se arrodilló junto a ella.

–Eh, Malva, tranquila. Sólo puedes evitar condenar a otro mundo. Aún no hay tecnología capaz de permitir el viaje entre ambos mundos… Y la gente de Sylvarant no te creería si les contases la verdad. Lo único que puedes hacer es abrir todos los sellos que puedas, y luego huir para evitar tu muerte. Si abres dos sellos, equilibrarías la balanza. Se detendría la era de decadencia de Sylvarant y empezaría una de lenta prosperidad, sin que Tethe'alla decayese.

Malva alzó la mirada hacia Wonrey.

–No lo hará. –dijo con cierta fiereza.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque tú eres un ángel de Cruxis. Tendrías que volver junto a Yggdrasill si la Elegida deja de cumplir su misión… y estarías en mi contra. Y por eso no voy a pasar.

–Me quedaré contigo, entonces. –dijo Wonrey suavemente, apartando el pelo oscuro de Malva de su rostro con dulzura. –Te ayudaré a evitar a Cruxis. No dejaré que te hagan daño, Malva.

–Wonrey…

Entonces él se levantó. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

–Tenemos que irnos. Me temo que no vas a poder dormir, como ya te he dicho.

–Entonces ¿para qué alquilaste esta habitación?

–Porque tú no debías saber que no podías dormir. Yo no podía revelártelo. Ahora vamos; tenemos que llegar al Géiser de Thoda. Ése es el segundo sello.

Al final, a la semana de abrir el primer sello, llegaron a Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

Malva estaba incómoda. Wonrey se percató de ello en cuanto pisaron la ciudad.

– ¿Estás bien? Si quieres, nos vamos…

–No. –cortó ella. –Necesitamos… necesito comida. Y no nos vendría bien mirar armas nuevas… Bueno, a mí.

–Yo quería comprar unas espinilleras.

–Bueno, al menos las armas es algo en lo que coincidimos. Vamos.

–Si quieres voy yo.

–Te lo agradezco, pero sólo yo sé que espada es mejor para mí, el peso, la longitud… Tengo que ir.

–Deberías ir a ver a tu familia.

–Estarán… enfadados conmigo, y…

–Malva. Me obligaste a ir en Luin. Y probablemente no vuelvas aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, así que…

–Está bien. Aún recuerdo dónde vivíamos, así que espérame aquí.

– ¿Sin hacer nada?

–Ve comprando.

–Si quieres que te acompañe, sólo pídemelo.

Ella no respondió. Se encaminó hacia el este del pueblo. Wonrey contempló su marcha y suspiró.

–Qué mujer tan orgullosa.

Malva abrió la puerta de la casa rezando para que no hubiese nadie, pero no tuvo suerte. Estaba casi toda su familia allí.

Carraspeó sonoramente. Su madre se volvió y gritó de alegría al verla.

– ¡Ireth!

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Desde que te fuiste hace un año… Pensamos que habías renunciado a ser Elegida…

–No. De hecho, viajé mucho, pero acabé yendo al pueblo del Oráculo.

–Lo sé. Hemos visto la torre de la Salvación. Ireth, ¿por qué te fuiste?

–No soportaba seguir más tiempo aquí, todos sabemos por qué. –Malva se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña. – ¡Farfan! –exclamó, revolviéndole el pelo. La niña se abrazó a su pierna, exactamente igual que había hecho Raine.

– ¡Ireth! ¡No quiero que te vayas! –sollozó. De repente la visión de Malva se oscureció.

–Ireth tiene que irse otra vez, Farfan. Pero no te preocupes, que volverá muy pronto. –la consoló su madre, sin percatarse de Malva. Al oír la voz de su madre, Malva se dio cuenta al fin de que no era Raine quien sollozaba, sino Farfan. Su visión se aclaró de nuevo.

–Claro que sí, Farfan. Volveré muy pronto.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Su madre fue a abrir.

– Buenos días. –dijo una voz conocida amablemente. – ¿Está Malva aquí?

–No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

–Es una chica joven, de pelo oscuro y corto.

–Mi hija se parece, pero se llama Ireth.

En ese instante, Malva se asomó por encima de su madre.

– ¡Wonrey! –exclamó ella. Él sonrió.

–Hola.

La madre de Malva se apartó para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta tras él con una sonrisa.

– Conque Malva, ¿eh?

–Sí. Él es Wonrey, y no es lo que piensas.

Wonrey las miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Lo que piensa? –repitió. Ambas rompieron a reír. Entonces Farfan clavó sus grandes ojos violetas en Wonrey.

– ¿Qué eres? –dijo con curiosidad. –Tu maná es diferente al que tiene mamá o Ireth, y tampoco es como el del elfo Aladar…

Wonrey y Malva la miraron, helados, y su madre se arrodilló junto a ella.

– ¡Farfan, no digas esas cosas!

– ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? –susurró Wonrey al oído de Malva.

– ¡No lo sé! No debería poder hacer eso.

Entonces todos oyeron un gran revuelo fuera. Wonrey, Malva y su madre salieron a ver.

Había un gran corro de aldeanos.

– ¡Buscamos a un semielfo de pelo blanco y ojos de gato! –berreaba uno. La madre de Malva se volvió hacia él con horror y retrocedió.

– ¡Eres un semielfo!

Todos los aldeanos se volvieron y al verle corrieron hacia él. Wonrey sacó sus alas mientras colocaba las manos y sacaba sus alas. Malva se interpuso a la velocidad del rayo entre ellos. Desplegó sus alas y sacó su espada.

– ¡Alto!

Todos los aldeanos se detuvieron, intimidados.

– Soy la Elegida de Martel y exijo saber por qué atacáis a un semielfo.

– Porque es un semielfo. –explicó uno como si fuera obvio. Aquello solo logró enfurecerla.

– ¿Y estáis orgullosos de actuar sin razones? ¡¡Sois…!!

–Malva. –dijo una voz tras ella. Se volvió. Wonrey la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos dorados.

–A los humanos les inculcan ese odio hacia nosotros desde que nacen, y nosotros lo recibimos desde nuestro nacimiento… No podemos evitar luchar.

– ¡Sí que podéis! ¿Os parece justo que os matéis sin oportunidad? ¡Deberíais daros mutuamente una ocasión de explicaros y relacionaros! ¡Yo soy la prueba de que se puede rechazar tanto odio! A mí también me han educado así, pero no he obedecido.

–Si la Elegida lo dice, quizá debamos intentarlo. –dijo uno, y todos asintieron. Cuando ya se retiraban, una elfa comenzó a gritar.

– ¡No! ¡Fueron los semielfos los que destrozaron este mundo! ¡Y yo no permitiré que se vuelva a cometer el mismo error!

Apuntó con las manos hacia Wonrey.

– ¡¡Maxymum Fireball!! –gritó. Una única bola de fuego brotó de ella y se lanzó contra Wonrey demasiado deprisa para que pudiese defenderse.

– ¡No! –gritó Malva. Sin pensar, se interpuso entre ambos y recibió el hechizo destinado al ángel.

– ¡Malva! –exclamó Wonrey, arrodillándose junto a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba a salvo, se puso en pie y comenzó a conjurar con rabia.

– ¡Juicio Final! –gritó finalmente. Sus alas brillaron. De repente todo se nubló y comenzaron a caer haces de luz del cielo; sin embargo, éstos ignoraban a los aldeanos y buscaban ansiosamente un único cuerpo al que debían destrozar y matar: la elfa.

Cuando el primer rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarla, algo se interpuso entre ambos. Una barrera de color verde.

– ¡Cancerbero! –gritó alguien. Wonrey interrumpió el hechizo mientras se volvía hacia Malva.

– ¿Qué haces?

Ella se sentó en el suelo, agotada.

–No quiero violencia en mi mundo.

–Mi Señora, ¿qué hacemos con ella? –dijo alguien. Wonrey y Malva se volvieron, y vieron que se refería a la elfa, inerte, que habían capturado por el ataque a la Elegida.

Malva miró a Wonrey. Sonrió y se apoyó sobre su hombro. Le señaló con la cabeza.

–Que decida él.

– ¿Yo?

–Sé que harás una buena elección. –dijo con dulzura, mirándole.

Wonrey vaciló.

–Dejadla en libertad. –dijo finalmente. Escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó a uno. –Dádselo cuando despierte.

Cuando salieron de Asgard, Malva se volvió a él.

– ¿Qué escribiste?

– «Los semielfos no destrozaron el mundo, sino unos semielfos, madre. No todos los elfos son buenos ni todos los que lleven la mitad de vuestra sangre serán malvados.»

–Esa elfa… ¿Era tu madre?

Él asintió.

–Ella era embajadora de la Iglesia de la Iglesia. Viajó a Luin por ello. Los elfos saben la verdad sobre la Iglesia, pero ella necesitaba dinero, por eso aceptó el trabajo.

–Mi padre era un humano felizmente casado y con varios hijos. Para ellos, las elfas son irresistibles, y cayó rendido a sus pies. Pero a ella también le gustaba él, de modo que aceptó tener relaciones con él. Pero le advirtió muy seriamente: las elfas son menos fértiles que las humanas, pero si quedase embarazada, él se encargaría del niño. Mi padre no sentía cariño hacia los semielfos, pero súbitamente comprendió por qué seguían naciendo semielfos en un mundo que los odiaba: porque eran la fusión de dos almas enamoradas. Y accedió.

–Qué bonito. –suspiró Malva, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Wonrey. Él sonrió.

–Supongo que sí. Efectivamente, ella quedó embarazada. Le dio el niño a mi padre y se fue para siempre. Mi padre le confesó a su mujer su amor hacia la elfa y hacia ella misma, pues amaba a ambas, y ella accedió a adoptar al niño. Siempre me trató igual que a mis hermanos, y recibí todo el cariño de esa familia. De mi madre solo sé que su nombre era Helena y que también había amado a otro elfo con toda su alma. Su nombre era Gwindor, el mismo nombre que me pusieron a mí.

– ¿Cuál era el nombre de la humana?

–Nara.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonrey apretó la mano de Malva.

–Tranquila. –susurró Wonrey a su oído. Ambos estaban en la entrada del géiser de Thoda. –Cruxis aún no tiene ni idea de lo que hemos planeado.

Ella asintió y entró en el sello. Wonrey la siguió.

Vencieron sin problemas a todos los monstruos hasta que llegaron al altar.

Allí lucharon contra los guardianes del sello.

Wonrey se quedó atrás haciendo hechizos, aunque ahora ya tenía una espada –comprada en Asgard–, mientras Malva avanzaba. A ratos intercambiaban sus puestos: Wonrey atacaba delante con su nueva arma y Malva descansaba brevemente detrás. De repente, Wonrey se encontró en apuros. Mientras Malva comenzaba a descansar, se fijó en la batalla. Súbitamente, Wonrey apartó la espada y abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabase de recordar algo.

– ¡¡Wonrey!! –llamó ella, pero él la ignoró. Malva se puso de pie y corrió hacia ellos, pero supo que no llegaría para evitar el golpe. Tiró su espada a un lado y juntó ambas manos, como si rezase. Luego extendió los brazos, sin separar las manos, hacia el monstruo, todo muy rápido, y gritó:

– ¡¡Plumas de ángel!!

El guardián del sello retrocedió por el golpe, y Malva corrió junto a Wonrey. Comenzó a luchar, defendiéndole, hasta que Wonrey luchó junto a ella.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Nada. Solo estaba… Olvídalo. No te preocupes.

– ¡Casi te matan! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? –bufó ella, y en ese momento el guardián del sello murió. Wonrey sonrió y la abrazó. La envolvió también con sus alas.

–Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

– ¡El problema no es que me hayas preocupado, es que podías haber muerto! –gruñó ella, separándose bruscamente. En ese momento apareció Gurk. Les miró fríamente.

–Bien hecho, Elegida.

Malva tragó saliva.

–Gracias, mi Señor.

–Te hago entrega de otro de los dones de los ángeles. Gurk vio que Wonrey se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente, y le preguntó–: ¿Algo que objetar?

–No, señor. –dijo Wonrey sin emoción. Gurk asintió. Una luz de seis colores se internó en Malva.

–Debéis dirigiros al tercer sello, situado en el mausoleo de Balacruf.

–Allí iremos, mi señor. –dijo Malva dócilmente. Gurk asintió y se esfumó.

Wonrey y Malva salieron del géiser sin hablar. Solo cuando llegaron al aire libre se miraron.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

–Ahora… –dijo Wonrey, con los ojos brillantes– nos toca vivir.

De repente, Wonrey palideció y apretó el brazo de Malva.

–Malva.

Ella se volvió y se alarmó al ver su expresión.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Él indicó con un gesto que callase. Al cabo de un rato la miró con gran preocupación.

–Cruxis ya ha dado la alarma. A partir de ahora nos perseguirán, Malva.

– ¿Y cómo es que a ti no te han… apartado de toda esa red?

–Probablemente pensarán que me has despistado o matado, o algo por el estilo. No creerán que me haya aliado contigo. Y ahora que ha llegado el momento, debemos despedirnos.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Malva, perpleja.

–Si me quedo a tu lado, podrán localizarme y así llegar hasta ti. Soy un peligro para ti, por eso me voy.

–No, Wonrey. En parte, dejé la peregrinación para poder pasar mi vida mortal junto a ti. Sé que es probable que no sobreviva mucho tiempo, porque la Iglesia está en todas partes, por eso quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida contigo.

–Malva, esto también es difícil para mí. No me lo pongas peor. Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero haré lo necesario para protegerte.

– Entonces te odiaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Prefiero que me odies y sigas a viva a que estés muerta.

– ¿Qué será de ti?

–Acataré el castigo que Cruxis me imponga.

–La muerte.

–Probablemente.

–Entonces yo me entregaré.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No lo ves? Al igual que tú quieres que yo siga viva, yo también quiero mantenerme contigo. Por eso, si vas a Cruxis, yo completaré la regeneración de Sylvarant. No me importa que eso cueste la vida de Tethe'alla.

–No podrás. El camino se volverá mucho más duro. –dijo Wonrey, asustado.

–El amor puede con todo. Si tú te entregas a Cruxis, nada me impedirá que Sylvarant sea regenerado. Lo conseguiré y lo sabes. Pero… yo no quiero un mundo regenerado en el que no estés tú. –dijo al fin, y ahora no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Le abrazó con suavidad. Él devolvió su abrazo con ternura.

– ¿Por qué? –sollozó ella. – ¿Por qué hemos tenido que amar en un mundo dividido? Yo soy la Elegida para morir, y tú eres un ángel. Son demasiadas diferencias. Y sin embargo, voy a luchar por ello, por algo que sé que no durará. ¿Por qué es todo tan duro?

Wonrey la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

–No lo sé. No sé por qué hemos tenido que existir en un mundo así, es cierto, pero sí sé que yo también te quiero. Si te pasara algo, jamás me lo perdonaría…

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–Podemos hablar con los Renegados. Te hablé de ellos. Son un grupo que quiere asesinar a la Elegida para evitar la resurrección de Martel. Les diremos que también nosotros queremos evitar la resurrección de Martel. Sé que no les importa matar a las Elegidas, pero tampoco es una tarea que les agrade. Por ello, si te mantienen con vida, no tendrán que matar a más Elegidas hasta tu muerte… Una muerte tardía, ya que ahora que tienes un cristal de Cruxis vivirás más tiempo.

–Supongo que es un buen plan. ¿Cómo saben que he abandonado la peregrinación?

–Porque hace mucho que no tienen noticias tuyas.

–Podemos haber tenido problemas.

–Tienen puestos de vigilancia en cada iglesia y en cada refugio del peregrino. También hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos por uno de esos puntos clave. La alarma ha saltado. Y no me pidas que piense con claridad, porque esa alarma ofusca mis sentidos y me ordena que te coja. Si de repente ves que mis ojos se vuelven de color gris, huye de mí, porque eso significará que han doblegado mi conciencia.

–Eres una flor delicada, Wonrey. Lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa, no podrás volver a Welgaia más...

–Ya te dije que esa ciudad no me gustaba. Además, fui yo el que te pidió que no lo hicieras.

–Oye, Gurk, el ángel que aparece cuando abro los sellos… Tenía los ojos grises.

–Gurk era un amigo mío. Era el único amigo ángel que tenía. Y él se reveló también contra Cruxis. Pero le doblegaron. Sus ojos… son grises por ello. Es el símbolo de la rebelión. Pero aún se conserva algo de tu propia voluntad. Por eso Gurk eligió mandarme a mí para ayudarte. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que esto pasara y yo me decidiese a ayudarte, porque él ya no podía.

–Eso es horrible.

Wonrey se frotó la sien.

–Supongo que sí. –admitió. – ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?


	7. Chapter 7

Durante aquella semana ambos disfrutaron mucho de su mutua compañía y de la belleza de Sylvarant. Al haber abierto dos sellos, Sylvarant comenzaba muy lentamente a prosperar.

Ambos vivieron dos semanas como nómadas, sin detenerse apenas en ciudades y sin acercarse a las iglesias. Hasta que, de repente, Wonrey cayó al suelo y no se levantó.

Estaban en el desierto, de camino hacia la base de los Renegados, pero en aquel desierto no hacía excesivo calor.

–¡¡Wonrey!! –gritó Malva, arrodillándose junto a él. Le sentó. – ¡First Aid!

El hechizo curativo no funcionó. Wonrey no tenía ningún mal físico. No era una insolación ni una deshidratación.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Quizá… La debilidad de mi magia sea demasiado para poder sanarte… ¡Sé que soy una maga muy mala, pero no quiero perderte!

Entonces Wonrey abrió los ojos y la agarró de las muñecas.

–No eres tú. Soy yo. Cruxis… Se mete en mi cabeza esa voz… No puedo soportarlo más…

– ¿Llevas así desde que dieron la alarma?

–Sí. Cada momento, cada segundo… Desde ese día, las noches se han vuelto mucho más largas que antes…

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –gimió ella. Le cogió en brazos sin problemas, debido a la fuerza sobrehumana que el otorgaba el cristal Cruxis. Wonrey no respondió. Mantuvo en todo momento los ojos cerrados.

Llegaron a la base de los Renegados cuando había caído la noche. Un soldado oyó los pasos de Malva.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? –inquirió. Solo estaba él y un compañero. Ambos apuntaron a la oscuridad con sus armas. De repente un fuerte resplandor iluminó las tinieblas de la oscura noche. Ambos miraron sin aliento a la joven que estaba frente a ellos.

–Mi nombre es Malva–dijo con claridad, sin soltar a Wonrey–, y soy la Elegida de Martel.

A la media hora estaban en una habitación de la base renegada. Malva caminaba de pie por la habitación, nerviosa, mientras Wonrey descansaba en la cama. En ese momento se incorporó. Al percibir el movimiento Malva se volvió rápidamente. Suspiró de alivio al ver que los ojos de Wonrey seguían siendo del color de la miel.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo él con su habitual falta de emoción. Se quitó el paño mojado que tenía sobre la frente sin apartar la mirada de Malva.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Digamos que estoy mejor. –entonces sonrió, recordando unas palabras de Malva. –Supongo que soy… una flor delicada.

Entonces se abrió una puerta. Entraron dos hombres de apariencia importante, uno de pelo largo y azul y otro de pelo puntiagudo y negro, muy grande, además de cuatro soldados. El de pelo azul les miró a ambos.

–Vaya, has despertado. –dijo. Los ojos de Wonrey estaban muy abiertos desde que le habían visto.

– ¿Yuan? –dijo con tono casi reverencial. El semielfo le miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

Wonrey sacó sus alas con suavidad.

–Porque yo también pertenezco a Cruxis.

– ¿También?

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Yuan les explicó su papel en aquello.

– ¿Qué hace la Elegida de Martel en nuestras instalaciones? –inquirió Botta cuando Yuan acabó.

–No pienso continuar la peregrinación. –respondió Vick, sentada junto a Wonrey. –He abierto dos sellos para que la decadencia de Sylvarant se detenga, pero no quiero implicar a Tethe'alla.

–Entonces nosotros te protegeremos. –dijo, y sus ojos reflejaron alivio.

En ese instante empezó a sonar una alarma.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Malva.

– ¡Los Desianos se han infiltrado en nuestra base! –exclamó Botta, y se volvió hacia Yuan a la espera de órdenes.

–Impide que avancen en nuestra base, Botta. Yo me encargaré de proteger a la Elegida.

Malva se preguntó cómo podría protegerla Yuan, con lo delgado y frágil que parecía. Enseguida pensó que el cristal Cruxis que llevaba tendría algo que ver; por alguna razón el descomunal Botta obedecería al frío Yuan.

Botta asintió y salió con dos hombres. Yuan se volvió hacia Malva.

–Sígueme.

– ¿Y Wonrey?

–Cruxis puede utilizarle para localizaros, Malva. No puede venir.

–Yo no voy sin él. –afirmó ella, cogiéndole como si fuese un ligero muñeco. Yuan suspiró y guió a Malva por la base. Finalmente se encerraron en una sala cuyas paredes eran de pesado acero y en la que había una serie de pantallas y botones. Mientras Malva dejaba a Wonrey apoyado en una pared, Yuan empezó a pulsar botones y a mirar las pantallas con el ceño fruncido.

A Malva se le rompía el corazón ver a Wonrey tan mal.

–Yuan. Tú eres uno de los ángeles más importantes de Cruxis. ¿No puedes… ayudarle?

–No. Lo único que puedo hacer es… que pueda oírte. La alarma de Cruxis es tan fuerte para él que nubla sus sentidos. Yo puedo hacer que te oiga con claridad. Yo también te oirás, pero sólo asimilará tus palabras cuando finalices el hechizo que usaré.

–Hazlo. –dijo Malva, agradecida. Yuan sacó sus alas y cerró los ojos. De repente, Malva se sintió más ligera.

–Wonrey. –susurró. Se estremeció al oír su voz resonar por toda la base.

Se acercó a él.

–Wonrey. –repitió con dulzura. –Eres lo más importante para mí. Más que mi propia vida. Sé que no podrás resistir mucho más las órdenes de Cruxis. Sé que morirías antes que apresarme y que, una vez lo hayas hecho, pues yo no lucharé contra ti, morirás… por tu propia voluntad, pues sabes que yo no soportaré ser la marioneta de nadie… Por eso he elegido yo misma. Estoy orgullosa de mi decisión, y siempre… volvería a escoger mi camino.

Se agachó junto a él.

– ¿Confías en mí? –susurró en su oído.

–Sí. –musitó él.

–Entonces necesito que me jures una cosa.

–Lo que sea.

El rostro de Malva resplandeció de alegría.

–Me haces muy feliz. La promesa es… que vivirás…

Se separó de él y sacó sus alas. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y al tercero, sus pies se despegaron ligeramente del suelo. Malva voló por primera vez, con cierta sensación de libertad, hasta el techo de la sala.

–Es curioso que sea ahora cuando realmente soy feliz… Porque ya no siento el peso de mis decisiones. Ya no siento el peso de mis alas.

Sus alas brillaron con extraordinaria intensidad.

–Recuerda tu promesa, Wonrey. Y recuerda que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre elegiré… seguir este camino.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero su sonrisa de felicidad no desapareció de su rostro. Extendió los brazos en forma de cruz, con las palmas hacia fuera y, al tiempo que los Desianos entraban en aquella sala, musitó una única palabra.

–Sacrificio.


	8. Epílogo

Wonrey estaba cruzado de brazos sin emanar emoción alguna. Miró a Yuan y se dio cuenta de que le había dicho algo.

– ¿Qué vas a decirle a la gente? –repitió Yuan pacientemente.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre la muerte de Malva.

Involuntariamente los ojos de Wonrey se dirigieron sobre el cuerpo inerte cubierto por una manta que yacía en el suelo de la sala. Se estremeció.

–Que los Desianos la mataron. –dijo sin emoción.

–Pero eso no es… –empezó a protestar un soldado. Los ojos de Wonrey se posaron sobre él. De nuevo eran fríos, ya que la única persona capaz de infundir calor en ellos –Malva–, estaba muerta. El soldado se estremeció ante esa mirada y se calló.

–Es lo mejor, Yuan. Así la gente no se alterará.

–No te lo discuto. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Wonrey no respondió inmediatamente. Aún no lo había pensado. Inconscientemente, recordó de nuevo las últimas palabras de Malva. Recordó la ola de amor que Sacrificio le había transmitido, borrando así la alarma de Cruxis… Notó el dolor del hechizo de Malva como si fuese él quien lo realizase.

–Vigilaré a la siguiente Elegida. –dijo entonces.

– ¿Vas a ayudarla a resucitar a Mertel? –inquirió Botta. Wonrey guardó silencio otro breve instante.

–No. –dijo finalmente. –Voy a mantenerla con vida, para que sea ella quien elija su camino. Pero más que a ella… a Raine y a Genis. Nadie les hará daño mientras yo esté para protegerles.

–Bien. –asintió Yuan. –En ese caso… creo que debemos despedirnos.

Raine se enfureció. Lanzó la tiza con certera puntería y vio, no sin satisfacción, cómo Lloyd despertaba.

– ¡Au! –exclamó él. Ella suspiró.

–Pero ¿cómo puedes dormir de pie?

–Ah, profesora, ¿es la hora de salir? –preguntó Lloyd, esperanzado. Ella suspiró de nuevo.

–No importa. –se detuvo durante un instante y miró el cielo. Reprimió una sonrisa. –Genis, ¿por qué no respondes tú a la pregunta?

Desfiladero de Ossa, Sylvarant (antes de que Sheena aparezca)

Kratos y Lloyd se lanzaron a la batalla. Colette corrió a ayudarles mientras Genis y Raine empezaban a hacer hechizos. Sin embargo, no todos los enemigos estaban delante de ellos.

– ¡¡Raine, cuidado!! –advirtió Genis. Raine se volvió con el grito, igual que Colette, Lloyd y Kratos.

El bandido esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y se dispuso a golpear a Raine. Todos pensaron que ya era tarde.

De repente, un relámpago blanco se abatió sobre el soldado. Tras un instante, el relámpago se esfumó. El soldado yacía en el suelo, muerto. Raine se acercó a él, perpleja.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo Lloyd sin aliento a su espalda.

–No lo sé, pero ha salvado a la profesora. –dijo Colette.

Kratos se acercó a ella.

–Raine…

–Estoy bien. –zanjó ella, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Le mostró una pluma blanca y muy grande. Era de un blanco inmaculado y perfecto. – ¿Qué era eso?

–Parece la pluma de un ángel. –sugirió Colette.

–Parece que tienes un ángel de la guarda, Raine. –dijo Genis con una sonrisa.

–Dudo que un ángel se preocupe de mí, pero sea lo que fuere, me ha salvado la vida. –comentó ella. El grupo reanudó la marcha. Kratos se retrasó un momento. Miró hacia un árbol.

– ¿Podría ser…? –dijo pensando en voz alta. Unos ojos dorados brillaron entre la espesura, como si fuese una respuesta. Kratos oyó perfectamente el sonido de un batir de alas. Perplejo, siguió su camino.

Base Renegada, Sylvarant

Yuan dio un par de órdenes más a los soldados y se quedó a solas.

–Yuan. –llamó una voz. Él se volvió, alarmado, hasta que reconoció a Wonrey.

–Ah, eres tú.

–La Elegida está a punto de completar la regeneración. Ya está de camino a la Torre de la Salvación.

– ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?

–Ellos desconocen mi existencia, y me gustaría que siguiese siendo así.

–Bien. –asintió Yuan. Se volvió hacia una de las puertas al tiempo que Botta entraba. – ¡Botta, prepárate! ¡Tienes que ir a la Torre de la Salvación antes de que Remiel active finalmente el cristal Cruxis de la Elegida! ¡Si no, Kratos podría tener que enfrentarse a ellos!

–Sí, señor. –respondió Botta, y entonces se fijó en el ángel de alas caídas que estaba al lado de Yuan. –Hola, Wonrey.

–Hola, Botta.

Botta salió de la habitación. Yuan se volvió hacia Wonrey.

–Tiene órdenes de no enfrentarse a ninguno de los semielfos del grupo. ¿Satisfecho?

Wonrey asintió. Desapareció. Yuan dio media vuelta y aguardó la llegada de la Elegida.

Laboratorio de Investigación, Sybak, Tethe'Alla

– ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Wonrey, horrorizado. Miró con cautela a aquella semielfa cuyo pelo era de color verde. – ¿Por qué?

–Eran semielfos. –explicó Kate. –Aquí los semielfos que ocultan su raza son castigados con la muerte…

Wonrey apretó el puño sobre su espada, la que había sido la espada de Malva.

– ¡Pero…! ¡No puedo dejar que eso ocurra! ¡Ella jamás me lo perdonaría!

– ¿Eres su amigo? –dijo Kate.

–Soy su… protector, más bien.

– ¿Por qué no les estabas ayudando? –acusó Kate. Por alguna razón, Wonrey sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

–Yo no pude venir hasta aquí. Ellos vienen de Sylvarant y viajaron mediante los Rhiar, pero yo no pude seguirles así y tuve que utilizar… um, otros métodos. No podía saber dónde estaban, así que bastante me ha costado seguir su pista.

«En realidad he tenido que ir hasta Welgaia, atravesarla de incógnito y llegar aquí» pensó, frustrado.

– Ellos no saben que viajas con ellos, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kate. Ante la expresión defensiva de Wonrey, ella intentó calmarle. –Oh, no te preocupes, yo no voy a decirles nada. Pero ¿por qué les vigilas sin que ellos lo sepan? ¿No sería más fácil unirte a su grupo?

–Me temo que para algunos de ellos yo soy un fantasma del pasado. Y podría no resultarles positivo que conozcan mi existencia.

–Quizá sea bueno que sepan que el pasado puede volver. –dijo Kate con suavidad. –El pasado nunca muere. Sólo dime una cosa más. ¿Estás enmendando algún error?

Wonrey recordó cómo había perdido a Malva. Era tan doloroso… Pero Colette también estaba muriendo. Y en aquella ocasión, era el amor lo que estaba salvándola, no matándola.

–El amor fue mi error. Amé a alguien equivocado, y ella me correspondió. Pero al final las cosas se torcieron, y ella murió por amor… Para protegerme. Pensaba que el amor no era otra cosa que felicidad pasajera y dolor como final, pero esta Elegida, Colette… Su amor es lo que está luchando por salvarla. Creo que comprenderá que el sacrificio no es correcto, no como sucedió con la persona que yo amé. Y ambos semielfos, Raine y Genis, son personas que también amaron a esa persona; de otra forma, pero también era amor, y ellos la hicieron muy feliz. No puedo dejar que mueran. No es justo. Me lo juré a mí mismo cuando Malva murió por mí.

Wonrey se desvaneció para aparecer en el cielo. Miró hacia sus pies; el vasto puente de Tethe'alla se extendía hasta donde alcanzaría la vista humana, pero no la suya. Con su aguda vista encontró a Genis y Raine. Iban rodeados de soldados, e iban hacia el encuentro de más.

Desapareció de nuevo y reapareció donde estaban los soldados que aguardaban la llegada de los condenados. Ellos se volvieron al oír desenfundar una espada, pero para cuando quisieron defenderse ambos ya estaban muertos. Wonrey batió sus alas y se elevó en el cielo. Vio que Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, Colette y Presea ya habían alcanzado a los soldados y liberaban a Raine y a Genis.

«Malva, parece que tus ideas no han muerto. »le dijo. Conservaba la costumbre de enviarle sus pensamientos. «Ellos también creen como tú, especialmente Lloyd. Ellos harán un mundo regenerado sin sacrificios. Quizá, si tú hubieses nacido diez años más tarde, habrías dispuesto de los Rhiar, como Colette, y habrías podido vivir… Pero ahora es su tarea la de unir Tethe'alla y Sylvarant. Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestro cometido.»

Escuela, Iselia, Sylvarant~Tethe'alla

Raine cerró la puerta de la escuela y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

«Aquí es donde despedí a Malva y a Wonrey, hace diez años. »se dijo, algo nostálgica. Desde que Genis estaba estudiando en Palmacosta, ese tipo de pensamientos la asaltaban con cierta frecuencia. Entonces oyó el sonido de una tela. Se volvió rápidamente y, enarbolando su vara, aprisionó a la persona contra la pared.

– ¿Quién eres? –dijo con frialdad, internamente orgullosa de sus reflejos, ya que no practicaba desde que todo había acabado. Entonces vio frente ella a un joven de pelo blanco y ojos dorados y sombríos.

– ¡Wonrey! –exclamó, atónita. Él la miraba sin expresión. Ella le liberó.

– ¡Tú…! ¡Estás vivo! Pensé… Estás igual que hace tantos años… De todas formas, no deberías estar aquí.

Wonrey le dio la espalda. Sus alas, que ahora siempre llevaba visibles, estaban alicaídas, como siempre desde la muerte de Malva.

–Lo sé todo acerca de Cruxis…

–Pero no lo sabes todo acerca de mí. –dijo él bruscamente. Una de sus alas dejó caer una pluma. Raine se agachó y la recogió.

–Esto…

Miraba fijamente la pluma. Sacó otra de su bolsillo y comprobó que eran iguales.

–Wonrey…

–Esa pluma es mía, sí.

–Entonces, ¿fuiste tú quien me salvó en el desfiladero de Ossa? –dijo, perpleja. Él asintió sin volverse. – Pero, ¿por qué?

–Yo amaba a Malva. –dijo él. Raine comprendió que estaba llorando. –Malva pronto se convirtió en mi única amiga. Pero Cruxis puede enviar una especie de… mensaje telepático a todos sus ángeles. Cuando Malva dejó de cumplir su papel de Elegida y auto sacrificarse, Cruxis mandó esa señal, y también llegó hasta mí. Es una señal tan fuerte… que anula tus sentidos, y acaba rompiendo tu voluntad si te resistes y pasas a ser una marioneta de Yggdrasill. En ese caso la alarma era capturar a la Elegida y entregarla. Una vez la Elegida estuviese localizada y capturada, se aceleraría el proceso del cristal Cruxis y se intentaría encarnar en ella a Mertel, saltándose por primera vez todos los sellos. Yo me resistí a aquella llamada, pero empecé a enfermar. Los ángeles somos inmunes a las enfermedades, pero yo moría lentamente al luchar permanentemente con ese control. Prácticamente, Malva nos llevó, siguiendo mis indicaciones, hasta la base de los Renegados del desierto de Triet. Para cuando llegamos, yo ya estaba semiinconsciente casi todo el tiempo. Al poco de llegar nosotros, la base renegada fue atacada por los Desianos. Eran muchos, pero tan sólo eran una especie de avanzadilla. Creo que estaban de viaje, o de exploración, o algo así, cuando detectaron la base renegada. Entraron para destruirla antes de informar a su base, lo que permitió que ningún Desiano conociese la existencia de la base cuando ellos murieron.

»Cuando atacaron, Botta fue a detener su avance, mientras que Malva, Yuan y yo nos refugiamos en una sala con el control de la base. Por entonces yo solo oía las palabras de Malva como algo muy lejano e ininteligible, y estaba demasiado maltrecho para prestar más atención. Y por eso se sacrificó… Yuan hizo un hechizo que le permitía hablar conmigo, pero él no escucharía sus palabras hasta que Malva deshiciese el hechizo… y ya fue demasiado tarde. Ella se despidió de mí y me pidió que le jurase algo. Yo accedí sin pensarlo, y ella me dijo… que tenía que vivir. Que no podía dejarme morir. Y que era ella la que se iba a sacrificar, porque yo no aguantaría la culpa de pensar que ella era una marioneta de Cruxis por mi culpa. En eso último tenía razón. –admitió Wonrey. –Probablemente no lo hubiese soportado. Y, tras la despedida, lanzó un hechizo… Un hechizo que solo los Elegidos saben hacer, pues solo ellos saben el dolor del sacrificio por los demás. Y mató a todos los Desianos, y sanó a todos los Renegados, incluyéndome a mí. Despejó mi mente. Entre su cálida magia y que la llamada de Cruxis empezaba a dejar de tener sentido, porque lo que la provocó dejaba de existir, me aclaré. Corrí hasta ella, y la cogí en mis brazos… Pero ella ya no podía vivir. Seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa tan feliz... Y repitió que, por primera vez, sus alas no pesaban... Yo no sabia qué decir o qué hacer mientras la veía morir. Y, súbitamente, se me ocurrió. Solo dije "te quiero". Si hubieses visto su rostro en ese instante... Y murió entre mis brazos.

Raine miraba a Wonrey con horror. Wonrey clavó entonces sus ojos dorados en ella.

–Desde entonces me prometí que no dejaría que te pasara nada malo, ni a Genis ni a ti. Os vigilé permanentemente. Estuve cerca por si me necesitabais. Yuan se convirtió en una especie de cómplice, casi un amigo. Yo le decía algunas cosas sobre el viaje de la Elegida, aunque nunca soltaba nada que os pusiese en peligro.

–Tú me salvaste en el desfiladero de Ossa.

–Porque, aunque quería vigilaros sin que lo supieseis, vi que no tendrías tiempo de defenderte, y maté al bandido. –esbozó una sonrisa. –No pensé que fuese a ir dejando plumas como si fuese una gallina. Pero no solo te ayudé ahí... También, cuando os apresaron nada más llegar a Tethe'alla, al final del puente, había más soldados. Les maté, pero dejé que fuese Lloyd quien matase a los otros. Y cuando estabais a punto de morir en la Torre de la Salvación, fui yo quien le dijo a Yuan dónde estabais.

– ¿Por qué? En la Torre, podrías habernos salvado a Genis y a mí tú solo.

–Me temo que os tomé cariño... a todos.

–Y en el puente... no era necesario que les matases.

–Me temo que fue una especie de venganza por haber intentado mataros.

–Pero...

–Raine, en principio solo lo hacía como deber hacia Malva, pero al ver... cómo luchabais, dejé de pensar en ti y en Genis como deber hacia Malva, y empecé a pensar en ayudaros desde las sombras porque yo quería hacerlo. Siento mucho no haberme dejado ver antes... Ni siquiera ahora estaríamos hablando si no me hubiese descuidado. Si seguí vivo y pude conoceros, fue gracias a que su juramento me obligaba a seguir luchando. Probablemente, de haber sabido que su juramento era tan fuerte sobre mí, no me lo habría pedido, pero gracias a ella os conocí y ayudé. De todas formas, ahora ya puedo morir, porque he encontrado el verdadero valor de la vida. Tengo dos opciones: seguir viéndoos... o ir con ella.

–Entonces, Malva ¿está...?

–Muerta.

–Lo sabía. Si no, Colette no podría ser la Elegida. Pero, al verte a ti, no he podido evitar pensar... Wonrey, la he echado muchísimo de menos estos años. Ella era alguien muy especial, y pensar que murió tan joven... me desgarra el alma...

Wonrey la abrazó con suavidad. Raine le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos necesitaban sentir el contacto de alguien con quien llorar a su gran amiga. Wonrey plegó sus alas con cuidado sobre ambos, como si también la abrazase con ellas, llenándolos a ambos de paz.

Raine se separó suavemente de él.

–Necesitaba oír todo eso, Wonrey. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero...

–Estoy bien. No soy tan joven como aparento.

Entonces Raine se volvió. Wonrey siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Genis. Sonrió ampliamente.

–Genis, no... –empez? Raine.

–Tranquila, Raine. Por mí puedes abrazarte con quien quieras, pero sé que no era eso.

–Hola, Genis. –dijo Wonrey. Ambos cruzaron una mirada.

– ¿Nos conocemos?

–Sí. Te conocí hace varios años.

–No pareces tener tantos... Aunque los ángeles no aparentan su edad, es cierto.

–Raine, tengo que irme. –dijo Wonrey con una enigmática sonrisa. –Pero no te preocupes... Seguiré cuidándoos, a los ocho... a los nueve, aunque sea junto a Malva, aunque ya no seamos necesarios... Hasta siempre.

Raine se apoyó otra vez en el marco de la puerta, en idéntica posición a diez años atrás, y olvidó a Genis durante un instante.

–Hasta pronto, Wonrey y Malva. –susurró, con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa, mientras contemplaba el suave vuelo del ángel.


End file.
